1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body surface bio-potential sensor having multiple electrodes and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional biomedical signal sensors use a pad provided with one or more electrodes, in which the electrodes are connected to a signal processing unit by separate lead wires. Each electrode has a snap connected to a terminal of the lead wires. Such a connection configuration, however, may disadvantageously generate abnormal noise caused by friction between the snap and the terminal of the lead wires when a person being examined moves. The abnormal noise may reduce the accuracy of detection of the biomedical signals. Furthermore, the lead wires connecting the signal processing unit to the electrodes may limit the movement of the person being examined, and, more importantly, may hinder administration of first-aid treatment during an emergency.
In an effort to overcome the above disadvantage, a gel material may be spread on a conventional electrode to promote a smooth electrical contact considering a high resistance characteristic of human skin. The gel material, however, causes an uncomfortable sensation and, in some cases, may cause irritation to the skin.
Conventional methods of connecting an electrode to lead wires and of reducing a noise level have been proposed in an attempt to overcome the above disadvantages. In one such conventional method, a detection unit is also connected by the lead wires. Disadvantageously in this method, however, movement of an examiner, as well as a person to be examined, are inevitably limited.
Another conventional method using a transmitter has tried to eliminate inconveniences caused by the lead wires. However, use of a gel material should still be used to contact an electrode to human skin.